Simone Calenda
Simone Calenda (Vinesia, 25 September 4343) is an Istalian politician who served as President of the Republic since April 4406 while previously occupied the positions of Minister of Foreign Affairs (4396-4406), Minister of Finance (4380-4387), being Acting Prime Minister since 4384 after the dimission of Ernesto Revara, and the one of Minister of Trade and Industry (4369-4373). It was since 4384 the political leader of the party Radical Alliance. =Biography= Early life Simone Calenda was born in Vinesia from Daniele Calenda, a local tradesman, and Silvia Mazzola, a primary school teacher, the oldest of three children. When Simone was 12 his family moves in the largest Triesta and at the high school he began to approach the young organization of Radical Alliance and at 18 he was elected regional student representative. During the university years, studing law, Calenda continue his activity into some student organizations from the leftist political landscape before to began officially a member of Radical Alliance. Elected then President of the Union of Progressive Students, he covered this role until the end of the University. Political life 'The success within the Radical Alliance' Noticed by important party regional responsables, in few years Calenda was able to establish strong relations and cooperation with several career politicians who supported his growth inside the party for which he contested the regional elections of 4366. Thanks to the alliance with the Istalian Federalist Movement, AR was able to enter into the regional executive and Calenda was chosen as Secretary for Education but then assuming the Secretariat of Infrastructure: in less than a year Calenda managed to reverse a previous regional law on highways chosing to invest in railway connections, a far-sighted decisions due to the creation of the SNFS few years later. In 4368 Calenda was candidated into the first Triesta costituency for the general election, gaining a seat into the Parliament thanks to the support of many students and young people of Trivendito as well as appreciated for his work with the Trivendito's Infrastructures. Precisely thanks to his remarkable work in Trivendito, National Spokesperson Giacomo Tancredi himself proposed Calenda to appointed Prime Minister Ernesto Revara to assume the role of Minister of Infrastruction and Transport. 'The long Ministerial career' As Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, mainly in cooperation with Minister of Finance Carla Martini (FD), Calenda has been considered as the veritable architect of the important reforms introduced by the Government Revara: the re-foundation of a public postal service (Poste Nazionali Istaliane), the definitive beginning of the operations of the State Railways (SNFS) and the creation of two sovereign funds, the Deposits and Consignments Fund, for domestic investments, and the Istalian Strategic Investment Fund, for investments worldwide. The elections 4372 marked a turning point for Calenda: Radical Alliance experienced the worst electoral outcome of its history and with the dimission of Spokesperson Giacomo Tancredi, the young Minister and the Whip Giorgia Ciriello assumed the leadership of the party managing to maintain it united facing a veritable risk of dissolution. During the extraordinary Congress of that year Calenda was appointed by Ciriello, the new Spokesperson, as Vice-Secretary of the National Coordinating Committee becoming the economic soul of the party pushing for socialdemocratic reform supported by Calenda. However, it was only in 4379 and when he entered into the second Government Revara that, appointed as Minister of Finance, Calenda was able to fully express his policies in agreement with the center-left and leftist parties: the greatest realization of Calenda during his partecipation into this Government was the great expansionary budget reform which enhanced the public services and funding several important development and investment programs (like the renewal of the Armed Forces and the allocation of huge amounts to the sovereign funds). In the meanwhile, in 4384, Giorgia Ciriello resigned from the leadership of the party allowing Calenda to assume the role of Spokesperson, elected almost uninamously as new leader of Radical Alliance. Among the first challenge as new leader of AR, Calenda assumed the role of the main opponent of the Istalian Thellerist Party, working to form Government coalitions mainly to contrast the Thallers and their destructive objectives. Passed the thallersist menace, Calenda managed to bring back AR to the Government entering the second cabinet led by Sante Vespa-Baldassare into which the National Spokesperson assumed the role of Minister of Foreign Affairs. In this role Calenda became the veritable face of Istalia abroad, attending meeting and diplomatic reunion around the world and especially with the nations of the Majatran Alliance. In this period an incident occured between Istalian and Hawu Mumenhes Navies: President Massa, in fact, had established an agreement with Saridan to freed slaves in exchange of millions of Lire, an agreement contrasted by Hawu which arrived to attack an Istalian ship. Calenda, opponent of the plan, managed to normalize the relations with Hawu and to convince the President to abandoning his plan in favor of sanctions and international embargoes. In the meantime, Calenda worked constantly also on the reconstruction of the relations with Vanuku which, abbandoned the Republican regime and returned under the Kingship of the Banmek-Sntazed, expressed the intention to resume the Tmerkai-Votta Pact and to join the Majatran Alliance: this was a success for Calenda and for Istalia which reaffirmed once again its leading role in Majatra establishing a solid relations with the other majatran great power. In tandem with President Sante Vespa-Baldasser, always to improve the relations into the Majatran Alliance, he organized the Summit of Romula which focused mainly on the civil war in Jelbania. Unfurtunately, due to the uncooperative behavior of Vanuku and especially of Deltaria, the summit failed to find a solution to the Jelbanian crisis and caused the definitive breakdowon between Deltaria and the rest of the Majatran Alliance. This failure and some international critics about the trade war against Saridan pushed the nationalist coalition to heavily criticize Calenda and Vespa-Baldassare, starting a struggle between Radical Alliance and the Istalian Nationalist Party which charaterized the relations between the two parties for the following years, causing also problems in the formation and tenure of the Governments formed under the Presidencies of Calenda. 'The Presidencies' In December 4405 Calenda announced his candidature to the Presidential race of 4406, calling for all the center-left and leftist parties to coalize to put an end to the decades of dominance of the Liberal Democrats. When in April Calenda was elected, started immediatly the consultation to form a center-left leading government but, to have a majority, he was forced to deal with the PNI which entered into the Government while the Farmer's Party assured its external support. Appointed Davino Bartone (PLI)has head of Government, Calenda for his first term worked closely with the Prime Minister and the rest of the Government to adopt several lefist economic policies, among them another one expansionary budgetary measure. On the international stage, instead, despite his efforts, Calenda, has mentioned, was not able to contrast the degeneration of the Romula's Summit which ended with the official condemnation of Calenda against Deltaria for its invasion of the Free Republic of Jelbania, one of the jelbanian entities existing during the civil war which was under the protection of the Istalian Republic. The second Presidency, instead, was dedicated mainly to the foreign affairs while the domestic ones were managed by Mattia Renzo (FD), appointed to led a new grand coalition between center-left and Nationalists after Bartone. Calenda was forced to launch a veritable ultimatum to convince the PNI to vote in favor of the new Government, due to PNI that demanded to proceed with a reform of the Chamber in order to join the grand coalition. This time Calenda managed to convince the Nationalists but the relations between him and them were definitively undermined. Also for this reason, many said, Calenda decided to dedicate more time to the international affairs. Calenda, in fact, left Istalia for a grand international tour during which he visited many nations like Cobura, Beiteynu, Selucia, Hawu Mumenhes, Hutori, Valruzia, Alduria, Lourenne, Hulstria and Gao-Soto and finally Kazulia. Later years At the end of his second term, Calenda announced his intention to not run for another term prefering to endorse the candidate of the Democratic Front Paolo Gentile-Silvero and also his dimission from the leadership of Radical Alliance. After the 4414 elections Calenda doesn't retire totally from politics, contining to hold his seat into the Chamber, but since then he maintained a low profile, reducing the public appareance and devoting even more time to other projects and working with ONG dedicated to the assistance during refugees emergencies. Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia